Jealousy: Act One
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Ginny's failed marriage engagement leads to a road of turmoil when Harry has a new less than desired beau. Her revenge leads her to be back in his arms, but this plan could make her or break her! What would she be able to sacrifice to have Harry with her?


Jealousy, Act One

Ginny Weasley watched them from a far, glowering as she saw them share one of their 'moments' right now. He was supposed to be hers and hers only. There should have been no questions asked about this at all. Everyone knew that who was around them until recently when the unexpected happened and she lost her soon-to-be husband. This was all because he had come along with his lies and deceitful natures; let alone his way of being able to talk very persuasively and smooth to anyone, she presumed in her mind while full of thoughts, and so he had purposely manipulated her fiance to believe that he was gay and to be with him instead of her because of some reason or another. He had, in her mind at least, purposely interrupted their engagement to each other at the most ideal time because she and him had been arguing and had not been very forgiving to either end yet. This led led to him creating more havoc than he was worth or so she thought. He deliberately interrupted a soon-to-be happy marriage at the most ideal time he possible could so. She wished rather evlly that he would just suddnely die for some reason out of nowhere, but unfortunately fate never seemed too inclined to grant her wish, so she remained single again and miserable too now. She wondered how her would-have-been husband could like that prick anyways after all their previous traumatic history together as it was.

It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever that he could even think he could live with some like that. She never liked the guy at all due to her own past with him, but he had learned to love him in at least three short months of being together from what it looked like to her. Harry had called off their engagement by saying to her, "I found out some information that would make it impossible for us to wed each each other in a bonding ceremony. We wouldn't be happy or satisfied if we did so anyways."

Ginny had wondered many times now what he meant by that because she knew that she would've been extreamly happy with him and to be married to him. Who wouldn't be at this point in time anyways? He could give her everything she wanted or desired. That was any woman's dream husband; when they could provide or give them anything in the world that they wanted without worry for going broke at all. Not that material things were all she wanted. No, she had planned to have children with him if he wanted them and when the time for them was just right. Or, at least until now she had.

She sat there and scowled to her thoughts for plaguing her like this while she watched as Harry laughed merrily at whatever his new partner said to him in a low whisper to him. Ginny was furious beyond words internally. How could he just let go of her feelings for him as if they didn't exist at all? Didn't Harry realize that the man would just tear him apart in time? She was so much better for him than he knew if he would just give her a chance to prove it to him. Ginny wondered what Harry's new partner had exactly that she didn't have. Body parts, obviously, but what else? Ginny had always known Harry was bisexual, but she had never seen it as a problem like this before now. Currently, it threatened everything she held dear to her and her dreams for the future. He was just as notorious as Harry, as well as rich. What was it he had? Grace and influence maybe? She was a Weasley after all... The Weasley name was in the mud after what her brother did.

Ron had tried to blame the happenings at the Dumbledore estate (which isn't permitted to be talked about anymore) on Harry personally. Harry was furious at Ron for it and had told the media the truth through an article by a trustworthy reporter. The public took Harry's side of the story, as of course, he was the Savior and would never lie to them on purpose if he could help it. The public and the media are still fickle about everything even with the war over and life moving on now.

Ginny smirked devilishly and her eyes allowed the insanme tint they had to show through for a moment as they glazed over some and a crazed look came into her eyes as a thought entered her mind for an idea of perfect revenge on Harry and his new partner. 'How would the public react if they knew the Savior-' She internally sneered at the title, 'had dropped our engagement to pursue a relationship with a newly 'reborn' teenage Tom Riddle? Surely, that would cause quite an uproar amongst them all.'

'What a better way to get back at Harry than to do it through the media?' She thought as stood and left the park carefully and all as a plan started to form in her mind that she thought could not fail to bring Harry around and back to her arms.

Lord Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter Estate and Fortune, was sitting on the couch inside the den of Potter Manor which had recently come into his possession. It was three days before Christmas now, and Harry was thinking about completing his bond with Tom over the holiday season.

'What could be a better Christmas gift,' Harry thought as he smiled gently, 'then to give yourself fully to the one you love and complete a bond like no other in the world around you?'

Thinking it over, Harry did find it funny that he had only known the 'real' Tom Marvolo Riddle for three months and yet he was already in love with him and wanted to bond his life to his mates. He was interrupted in his musings though when the evening owl flew in with a copy of the Prophet that night.

"I wonder what the Minister is up to now." Harry muttered under his breath sarcastically in disdain.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if he read that he found out Fudge was somehow connected to the release of a wild pack of Crumpled Horned Snordacks in the middle of Diagon Alley that afternoon during the heaviest shopping hour for holiday last minute gifts as a publicity stunt to try to gain some sort-of campaign advantage through fear and tyranny somehow by doing it. Rolling his eyes at his overactive imagination now, Harry unfurled the newspaper and looked it over to see a blatantly obvious glaring headline that evening he knew would spark attention to his direction.

Instead of reading about the Minister of even the Wizengamot discussion tonight, Harry saw the viciously made heading at the top of the paper:

_**"Potter Drops Engagement in Favor of Re-born Dark Lord."**_

Harry read through the article that had been printed now in utmost seriousness and also with a sense of a fine toothed comb. Only one person besides himself would know this much of Tom's history as Harry knew only too well, and that person would be the only one alive currently who was definitely stupid enough to try and pull this on them. Harry had known that Ginny had an obsession with him and cared little for finishing school when she found out she was arranged to wed him after his graduation from Hogwarts; though upon Molly's insistence then...Ginny begrudgingly finished her education there, but Harry never realized that this obsession with him was this extreme and this out-of-control. Obviously, she was trying to get back at him for leaving her and to try and get him to come back to her at the same time, which would never work. In some weird way she probably thought that this would get him to come back to her when she had an opportunity to backstab him by using magic against him to gain his affection back to her.

'Which won't happen.' Harry thought as he set the paper aflame with some wandless magic in his ire for the moment. Tom Riddle stormed in from the other room somewhere moments after with a very furious expression upon him. Harry didn't have to ask why since he saw Tom carrying his own copy of the Prophet that was crumpled and balled up in his hands very tightly.

"Can I seriously kill the bitch now?" Tom hissed out through clenched teeth to show his displeasure by this article.

"Maybe. After we find out the true and honest reasons as to why she did this besides to break us apart and get me back." Stated Harry, who was trying to calm down his love somewhat. It really wouldn't do to have an angry former Dark Lord on his hands, now would it?

"Like what?" Asked Tom; forcing his mind to come to a sense of coherent logic and not outright murder and kill the girl...yet...

"Well," continued Harry calmly, "We both are fully aware of the fact that the Weasley family has always been poor monetarily, so money definitely has to be a factor in here somewhere where Ginny is concerned at best. With me being the heir to several old and powerful lineages and yourself to two; together we would have a multimillion galleon fortune when we were to bond together and merge our estates as spouses legally. There is also the fact that we are both notorious to the public's eye here even if it is for different reasons. Ginny may want to marry me just so she can say 'I slept with the Boy-Who-Lived!'"

"Some other possibilities she may look at are my Quidditch talent and my obviously natural ability at magic in general. There truly isn't a need to mention that we are both powerful in our own right in opposite field advantages to magical concepts. Myself being Light and Neutral magic expertise and you having the Dark and Ancient magical expertise and knowledge. If we were to have children somewhere down the road, they would be more powerful than any Weasley could dream of being when having a child for either of us if it came down to this." Harry said reasonably to his mate in a calm, but slightly unnerved tone of voice as his vocal chords seemed to shut down momentarily for the awkward silence between them.

Tom snorted in disgust and disdain, "So the bitch wants you for security, power, and fame is all? How very typical of the Light-sided females to want such things when they cannot have them from the one they want for themselves. She disgusts me and I hope you let me kill her to keep her from damaging us as a couple too much in the future, Harry. Seriously, I happen to think it could be a way to bring the Weasley name back in our society with a good clean slate as well from what was said before. After all, 'Potter would never marry someone so bad'." the Dark Lord stated in a mocking voice with a smirk to his lips at Harry now and a raised eyebrow in his direction as he lifted a glass of brandy to sip at.

"Most likely that is a good assumption too." Harry smiled back as he answered him while still watching and waiting for Tom to snap at something. His anger issues and temperament problems always seemed to dictate his actions at the most convenient or sometimes, inconvenient times for them both.

When Harry saw that this was not the case and Tom had mellowed mostly from his previous outburst, they started planning since Harry seemed exactly to know how to lure Ginny into a trap to get the information they needed as a confrontation to end this jealousy reign she had over them both.

Ginny Weasley was dressing in some nicer than normal clothing than usually wore within her room at her small apartment flat in London this evening. She knew Harry would collect her sooner or later and then they would be back together, get married, and everything would be simply perfect again. A gentle smile graced her lips though her seemingly glazed and complacent eyes gave her demeanor away totally; Tom's manipulations would end tonight if she had her way and she was going to win this fight no matter what it took. He didn't deserve a second chance let alone someone like Harry to be his partner. The article would make Harry see that what he had done was wrong and he would come back to her and apologize for his actions as of late. She was sure of it.

"I'm flooing to her apartment now to collect the traitorous girl." Harry said softly while clasping his robe around his throat tightly, "Remember to stay hidden until I signal for you to come down. I don't care how she threatens me, you have to stay put there. Ginny doesn't know I've allowed you through the Manor's wards yet and I want to see the look she makes when she realizes that even saviors are capable of lying those who don't deserved their trust. It's to our advantage, band besides Tom, you know very well that I can handle whatever she throws towards me , please promise me you will stay put?" Harry asked of him seriously

Tom looked as if he was waging an internal war with himself right now. He seemed sad that he had to be hidden away, though it was true that her not knowing of him being inside the manor was a very big advantage to them both and then he was pissed because he had this urge to not stay put due to the need to protect Harry from her as the more dominant role in their coupling at the same time, though he also knew Ginny was truly no match for Harry battle power if it came to it. But, in the end of this, he nodded nonetheless and gave in to his mate's demands. He wasn't going to argue anymore over the point since it was fruitless now. He'd get the girl sooner or later...one way or another. It was only a matter of time.

Harry went to the fireplace and grabbed some of the powder that lay in a container on the side table. With one last look at Tom, he threw it down into the flames and called out clearly, "Ginny Weasley's flat, London."

The fire roared and Harry stepped into the fire. It didn't take long and he was only slightly dizzy from all the spinning and sights along the way. He landed exactly where and how he wanted to- on his feet- and was very proud of himself for finally learning the correct way to use the floo travel method. Dusting the soot off himself cautiously as so not to alert of his presence yet, he looked around and did not see anyone yet. When he didn't see Ginny around, he thought for a moment she wasn't in until he heard the spritzing sound of perfume somewhere and so he called out for her.

"Virginia Molly Weasley, get your sorry carcass out here right now or else!" Harry yelled loudly.

He didn't have to wait long at all since she practically came running to the sound of his voice like dog would to their own master; which frankly, disgusted Harry too as he noticed it in her. As soon as he had spoken out loud, he had heard stumbling around from somewhere in the house and then the movement of feet on the floor. Not a moment later Ginny came fumbling into the room only in her dressing gown and half-dressed in an utterly to provocative outfit he would never let her wear to the manor with Tom there already. Tom would go insane if he saw that on her.

'How utterly convenient though that she knows she could try to get away with that.' Harry thought in annoyance.

"Oh Harry, I knew you'd come back to me! I did!" Ginny said with a smile and was about ready to jump on him in her happiness. Her eyes were alight in their craziness and pride that her plan had worked.

Harry moved back some and created distance between them as he held up his hand to stop her, "I only came to invite you to the Manor for a chat over some tea for now since we have much to discuss. I want to talk about this article, about the dropping of the engagement and Tom's involvement to that, and about us." He asked her seriously

Ginny paused hesitantly now with concern in her face though her eyes were a little suspicious of his motive for that and eyed him warily, "Riddle isn't there, is he?" She asked cautiously

"No Ginny, Tom's not allowed past the wards yet as you know, but that is not your concern nor any of your business right now with our current standing, is it?." Harry raised a brow to her and used a tone with her that told Ginny clearly that he hadn't held back the dislike in his voice of her inappropriate questions, "Go change your clothes again into something normal and less provocative, or I'll send you to your mother to be dressed and I know you don't want that since she has no idea you have any outfits like that at all or else they'd be gone by confiscation now."

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny stared at him scared.

"I'm not joking at all Ginny, so yes I would do something so daring to you right now if I wanted was inclined to." Harry stated simply and collectedly cool to her.

The embarrassed redhead woman went off into her room again, got re-dressed, and was by the fire place in less than 5 minutes.

"Floo to the Study and make yourself comfortable there." He told her carefully before going in himself.

Ginny followed soon after and very ready to be with her future husband for good now.

"Have a seat Ginny, and I will get tea for us." He said as he gestured to the chairs in the study, before taking another for himself and conjuring a tea tray for them both. As she took the armchair across from him, Harry absently waved his wand at the ceiling making it look as if done absentmindedly just in case she did see the slight movement and silently allowed Tom to see the happenings within the room from above them now.

"Aren't you going to sit with me, Harry?" Ginny asked as flirtatiously as possible while attempting to flutter her eyelashes in what she thought to be a sexy and inviting way to him.

Harry had to stop himself from gagging, "No I'm not going to." He firmly intoned to her direction.

"Why?" Ginny whined now at him, "Don't you love me at all?" She looked at him under her almost closed eyes and was obviously thinking the guilt trip would work.

"Yes I love you, but not in the way you think I do and not the way you certainly want me to." He stated calmly and looking at her blankly, "Ginny, I want you to know that I was only marrying you because Ron was forcing me to before he was sent to prison for life and no, I won't tell you how so don't ask." Harry said with an icy edge, "I was going to end our engagement when he was locked up anyway soon after that. Tom appearance to my life as he is now just gave me more of a reason to end it." Harry stated carefully with calm eyes in her direction

Ginny's blue eyes flashed bright in rage at this statement Harry made, "What in the hell does that bastard have that I don't! What does the bastard who tormented both of most of our lives even have to do with this scenario, Harry?" Ginny screamed at him now in distress

Harry eyed her warily, being most careful of her temper outbursts. He didn't want a tantrum thrown or her insistent screeching to last too long.

Harry sighed and bridged his nose in dismay at her, "Tom has everything to do with this scenario I am in. He always has and probably always will be now. Dumbledore wanted to keep me and use me as personal weapon for the war between us so that in the final ending of the war, that he could be all powerful and reign supreme over Britain after he would somehow dispose of me permanently too. He wanted to use me against Tom, to kill him because he knew very well that he truly couldn't because of fate and the destiny between Tom and I, but not the one most know of and expect to be true." Harry smirked before saying, "And as to your other question though this is totally off-topic...Tom has a lot that you don't have to satisfy me and my needs." He smirked to her somewhat

"Tell me then what I must do to change that?" She demanded of Harry and not believing him for one moment at all. Surely Harry still couldn't think Tom was better for him then she was. That was just preposterous!

Tom was upstairs in the Master bedroom of the manor that happened to be over the study. He was listening carefully to the entire conversation going on down there; processing word for word as they pressed onward. The Weasley female was definitely unstable and had lost her sanity due to her obsession with his mate in Harry over the years. This much was clear. Tom could hear the insane note in her logic when she spoke to his mate...the pure crazy ideas and takes on the world that led to her view of reality. He smirked; it would be his pleasure to be removing her unneeded existence from this world. Leaving his thoughts for the moment though, he went back to listening when Harry spoke again.

"Ginny," Harry sighed deeply...knowing that he would have to tell her about Ron now and said, "Three months ago, your brother was to be locked up in Azkaban for life. He tried to end my life in an attempt to rake my family's fortune and blame that I had tried to kill him to gain the Order of Merlin award he had now been stripped of due to his life-sentence. Unfortunately for him, I had already made a will of all the assets I owned; years ago to be exact when I first learned of my true family history and inheritance. I left him nothing because he was always jealous of my much unwanted fame that I had endured my whole life. I had known for quite some time already that all his actions were being acted, and his supposed friendship was a lie to everyone but me. It was not hard to see that at all. His final attempt at the money I owned was to make me promise to marry you after the war was over. I promised him in a backwards way. I told him I would marry you if he ever got let off of the charges he had been accused of. Fortunately for me, Ron never did. Not that I ever expected him to anyways. Being the savior does have its perks you know." He added the last part just to piss her off. He didn't care, but hey, why not make her angry now too?

"Three months ago," Harry continued on, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was also re-born from Voldemort and his way into his original being. He showed up on my doorstep nearly a week after Ron had been in the prison. He was bloody, broken and battered in many places that even I could not stand too see such cruelty on another person. Not even someone who tormented me as he had previously. I didn't necessarily trust him of course, but being who I am...I gave him a chance to prove he had changed and that he was different now to me. Tom said he had important information for me, in regards to Dumbledore and something he hid from everyone in the war from both sides, so I listened to what he had to say. Tom explained to me with a sense of regret and sadness in his voice that day that he had never meant to become Lord Voldemort and the horrendous thing that personality caused upon our world for so long of a time, but he had gone insane because he was in a very deep depression over his soul-mate who had yet to reveal themself to him and they were alive and he knew it by the near ending of the war."

"Tom, surprisingly, is one of the very few powerful wizards who are born with a destined soul-mate and life-mate. As wizards and witches here, we all know that if you don't find your other half after you come of age and into any inheritances you may have within a certain time-frame; you will go into a deep depression that has no hope of being cured unless the soul-mate is found and they bond with you. After that, the 'lost soul', as they are often referred to, will go insane and may even die if they are never found. Tom's mate, however, was unborn for most of his life which is a very special circumstance."

"The original Tom Riddle was born December 31, 1926. He went to Hogwarts through the Grindelwald wars when Albus was leading our forces of against the tides of evil then as well. His mate showed no signs of being born yet, even by his graduation and leaving of Hogwarts, and so he slowly went deeper and deeper into the dark and that was only in 1938 – 1945. As the years passed, Tom continued to fall deeper into the Dark Arts to get away from his depression to try and cure his loneliness he didn't understand due to his bad past as a child. It didn't work, but he was distracted enough to at least forget the pain he was in for most of the time." Harry told her sadly.

"What does this have to do with you though, Harry?" Ginny interrupted quizzically. She didn't understand what he was getting at, which made Harry realize just how stupid she was.

"It has to do with me because I was that missing mate, Ginny. Dumbledore had planned for both of us -me and Tom- to die at his estate that night so that way he could do what he wanted with our world. No one could stop him and no one would be any the wiser as to the true occurrence there."

Finally coming to the realization Ginny whipped out her wand, "If I can't have you Harry, then no one can. Riddle doesn't deserve a second chance. He's a murderer, and he's a sick and twisted person as well as a manipulator. He will only hurt our world again! Can't you see that!"

Harry silently bound and gagged her with a quick non-verbal spell. After that, he took her wand and sat her in a chair and tied her to it. She wouldn't understand and Harry was definitely not going to take threats from her to his mate like that. Giving Tom the all-clear, Harry stepped aside when he came down the stairs so he could look at her. Ginny's eyes narrowed at Harry when Tom came into the room with them. Harry had lied to her about him not being able to get past the wards and she hadn't even thought to think twice about it. Tom stood in front of her with his arms crossed and his aqua-colored eyes gleaming in the slight light of the room with an unholy glow as his mouth smirked at her malignantly. At his signal, Harry un-gagged her and leading only to have her speak to him.

"You lied to me, Harry." She seemed surprised and hurt at the same time.

He just nodded uncaring to her, "I know." He answered simply, "I did it on purpose."

He turned to his love and asked, "Want your say, Tom?"

"Yes." He responded instantly.

Nothing would be better than to keep her for a few moments to put this bitch straight.

"Okay, I'll be back momentarily." Harry replied and went to fetch some Veritaserum, if needed.

When he left Tom looked down at her and said, "Well Ms. Weasley, I can't say this meeting is as innocent as the last time we met personally. You have grown into a nice and very beautiful young woman of no doubt, so nice even...that you were about to steal the other half of me as to whom I was destined to ages before both of you were even born as my soul-mate in this life." His voice was icy cold to her, but it didn't reveal any of the hate and evil in its meaning he wanted it to for now. It didn't have to yet, because Tom was quite sure his facial expression currently said all it needed to say about this, "Soul-mates are not to be taken lightly, Ms. Weasley. As you are aware, they are individually powerful when they are born but afteir majority, finding each other and bonding together; they a true force to be reckoned with in powerful levels and influence when need be. Now, why don't you tell me why you really want Harry for your spouse before he comes back with the Veritaserum to dose you with, since we are both very aware that you have been playing him until I arrived here and you realized you were going to lose him to me eventually...though you tried multiple times to stop this." Tom raised an eyebrow at her as he reclined in the chair he sat in comfortably with a curious sort-of look to her

Unbeknownst to Ginny at all, Harry was quite literally upstairs listening to their conversation for his own benefits. The spell he had cast on the ceiling of his office beforehand was still active, so Harry knew that he would hear everything that came from her mouth whether he liked what she had to say or not.

Ginny huffed in all the indignation she could muster for herself at the moment, "I guess that I might as well tell you since I'm probably either going to die for this attempt to steal Harry back from you or I'll be shipped off to the Mungo's Psyche Ward, but that seems most unlikely to me at this point." Ginny sneered to him malignly

"I'm ready when you are?" Replied Tom calmly, as he was reclining in a wooden chair and looking completely relaxed where he was waiting on her story.

Ginny sighed now in despairing sadness for an emotional effect she hoped, "Obviously I wanted Harry as my spouse for a number of reasons as most people did after the war was over with. Part of it was money, as could be assumed considering my background heritage. My family was always extremely poor and they couldn't provide their children with anything but second-hand clothes and books for all their school years at Hogwarts. I did not want to have to worry about being financially stable. Secondly, I also wanted to be recognized as a individual person of my own again. I was always living under Ron's shadow with him controlling my life the whole time during school for most years there and I wanted to be someone; someone everyone knew about and admired for her accomplishments to the community and for her family. This time, I wanted to be the one that others wanted to be." Ginny said desolately as Tom seemed to gather she was faking this, as did Harry from upstairs.

"I guess the third reson I wanted Harry was because through marriage to him, my family's name would become respectable again in the society we live amongst here. Even though Ron is in Azkaban for what he tried to do to Harry and I knew was wrong...the rest of us in the family still suffer for his actions among everyone else here when we are in the public's eye. We seem to be considered out-casts from society because my brother tried to degrade the Savior for his heroism at the Final Battle." Ginny sighed, "Besides that, Harry is handsome and powerful. Anyone can see this, or they are blind to it. It was a nice addition, though not necessarily needed, to the whole thing. The whole of Wizarding Britain knows that any child of Harry's would be powerful. More so then any others who would be born later on."

-

Harry felt very nauseous and sick to his stomach inside now. More times over every time Ginny had continued onward with her monologue. She had named all of the reasons Harry hadn't wanted to marry her for and feared were her motives in the first place to the marriage between them both. Harry knew she was unstable after the Chamber of Secrets event in her first year and that she seemed to have had a minor crush on him after it then, but now he knew for certain that she was obsessed with him and he also knew what they would have to do to relieve this dilemma of theirs with her, but that didn't mean Harry had to like it at all. Harry carefully went and retrieved the Veritaserum from a box that laid in his closet under a cover of invisibility charms and spells. It couldn't be opened unless you had the password either, and it had been an early marriage present to him and Ginny from a good friend before they moved out of the country. How Ironic.

After retrieving the potion from its hidden area and returning the box to its place gently, Harry flooed back downstairs immediately as so not to be too suspicious to Ginny as to where he had been by now. Harry stepped back into the room after vanishing the soot from his clothes easily by magic. Stepping in front of Ginny, he waved the potion in front of her face with a careful look to her that said he was serious about this. Tom stood up from his chair he had been sitting in and then stood directly behind his soul-mate as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around his midsection without another word to the Weasley daughter.

"Ginny, do you remember vaguely at all when I had pointed my wand at the ceiling when you first came in for this chat of ours?" Harry asked her carefully

She nodded hesitantly, and perhaps with a little fear in her gaze at Harry and Tom now. The look Harry was giving her did not promise happy days for them both either.

"I had cast a wordless spell which would allow the occupants in the room above here to listen to the on-goings of this room for certain reasons tonight. Tom was up there before listening initially to us before he came here to question you and I was just upstairs in the room above here before I went to fetch this Veritaserum after I listened to the two of you talking one-on-one together. Now you have towo choices for yourself, Ginny Weasley?" Harry told her sternly, "Are you going to open for the Veritaserum willingly or does Tom get the pleasure of forcing it down your throat?" He asked sweetly, which only did to frighten her more.

She immediately opened her mouth willingly to Harry without hesitation due to her not wanting Tom to lay a hand on her. She was smart enough to know the difference between pain and no pain when questioning a captive was concerned and Tom Riddle was involved in the proceedings.

"Awww…you're no fun." Tom mocked at her in exasperation.

Harry smiled a little to this as he put three drops on her tongue for her to swallow. She swallowed momentarily and both older wizards waited for her eyes to dilate and glazed over. Signaling the potion was active within her.

"What is your full birth name?" Tom asked her indifferently while making sure the potion worked.

"Virginia Molly Weasley." The redhead answered immediately.

"Good, the potion works as it is supposed to then. Now, why do you have an extreme obsession over me?" Harry asked of her cautiously

"You saved my life." She answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders to him.

"And that is it?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow at her

"No." Ginny sighed with glaze eyes, "You were also the last Potter heir and you were recognized amongst our community very well. I was always known as the 'poor little Weasley girl' to those who knew my family and me, but not personally as a individual witch. It was degrading they knew me this way, and I never asked to be or wanted to be that person I was labeled as to them all. I wanted to be recognized as someone everybody would know for her own power and achievements in her life and adore would adore when she married the right person." Ginny said easily to Harry without realizing what she'd done to herself yet due to the potion she had been given

"Anything else you want to add to that?" Harry asked snidely of her; already hating her for her reasoning about him.

He knew that it was definitely people like her in their world today who would ruin the world they lived in for others around them with their selfish aspirations and goals.

"Money, like always." The redheaded witch said and shrugged the best she could in her restrains, "I never wanted to marry a man with a standard income or even aspired to. I wanted to make sure that any child I would bear to whomever my husband was would be taken care of entirely without worry of financial instability. Children were another reason, I suppose too. Power is everything in our world. The more you have at your disposal, the more influential you were to the community around you. You had power and I recognized this very early on. I knew easily that any child you bestowed on a person would be powerful in their own potential as they grew older later on. I knew that they would be recognized for this as well, so I guess that's why I wanted your children." Ginny said easily to them

Harry was litterally disgusted with the woman to whom he was almost married off to. He poured the vial of antidote down her throat reluctantly and waited for her to respond to the both now. Momentarily, The Weasley daughter came back from her dazed like state and by the look on her face...she feared for her life now from what she had told them both due to the potion. There wasn't much she could do however, as she was tied to a chair in Harry's study at Potter Manor with Harry and Tom in the room watching her actions and every movement with close detail whilst remaining silent for the time being.

"Having second thoughts now about your little scheme you did earlier?" Tom spit at her icily with anger. His eyes were glaring at her with all the fire the sun could contain because he was absolutely furious by these statements she had made.

Ginny wisely stayed quiet and didn't answer. It was useless now anyway to try and argue with both of them.

"Ginny, I honestly do not know if I should be shocked these statements or to tell you that I am thoroughly disgusted with you right now and I kind- of already expected the answers you have just given us, which makes the situation worse as it is. I thought that you of all people would understand that I hated my fame with a burning passion and how I loathed knowing exactly how much power I actually have and could use if I desired to do so. Obviously, you were misleading me all this time we were together through to our engagement so you could you use it to your advantage when you had your chance to. But," Harry smirked at her quietly, "Tonight will be the end of your jealousy reign towards both Tom and I and our bond as soul-mates together. You will not, nor will anyone from now onwards, stop me from having the happiness I was promised after the war by Fate."

Harry covered his looks with a blank experssion now as he looked at Tom and motioned for him to go forward to Ginny. Tom Riddle took a directly standing position in front of her with his new wand pointed at her chest as his eyes gleamed in malice at her but showed delight in her demise now, "Any last words you want to say to us, bitch?" He hissed

"I hope you both burn in hell for this when you die!" Ginny spit at both of them in a false kind of courage that only last minute life could bring from her at them.

"Avada Kedavra." Tom said with no emotion whatsoever to his face, but with the intent needed for the spell behind his words in the incantation.

Ginny's red tinted brown eyes went dull and soon had lost all sense of life within them. She would no longer be a threat to Harry and Tom's bond, but they knew other types of threats similar to this were bound to show up to them sometime with Harry being a wizarding war heroe to the public.

"Thank you, Tom. Happy Christmas." Harry said to him as he moved his blank gaze from Ginny's lifeless form to meet Tom's eyes. Harry seemed that he was surprised he could live with what his love had done for their bond's protection as soul-mates, but as he thought about it more deeply; Harry knew also that he was actually happy it was done this way or they might have regretted their decision later on.

"You're welcome, Harry. Happy Christmas." Tom said softly to his mate while wrapping his arms around him and placing a sweet kiss on his love's lips.

"What'll we do we do with her now, since it will be obvious that she did not go home tonight for some reason to her family?" Harry asked of his matewhile looking down at the body on his office floor in distaste.

"Leave her there until tomorrow morning and I'll take care of it easily enough." Tom said simply while he was vaguely pulling Harry along the hallway as he moved toward the stairs.

"Aright." Harry said with a shrug of indifference and giving in without a fight.

They both headed towards the master suit to retire for evening, with Tom leading the way and glad that at least one jealous enemy was out of the way for them both now.


End file.
